Calling You
by ImYoourz
Summary: Oubliez tous ce que vous savez du passé de Blaine, la Dalton Academy, et plongez vous dans son passé, son présent, ses erreurs, ses histoires familiales et amoureuses.
1. Highway To Heaven

**- Blaine ? Tout va bien ? **

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Installé autour d'une table avec Kurt, il regardait dans le vide, d'un air pensif. Il n'avait pas touché à son café, alors que son meilleur ami était déjà prêt à repartir.

**- T'inquiètes pas, je suis juste… fatigué. Ca ira mieux demain. **

**- J'espère… Tu sais que je suis la, à n'importe quelle heure, d'accord ? **

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude en ce moment, je m'inquiète un peu.**

**- T'en fais pas, tout va bien crois moi. **

Kurt sourit légèrement, et commença à s'éloigner de la table. Blaine se retourna alors vers lui.

**- Kurt ! Tu sais… Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu es et tu resteras pour toujours la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, la personne la plus importante. **

Son ami s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et lui glissa :

**- Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi aussi, tu le sais. Mais je dois y aller, mes cheveux sont prioritaires sur ton amour. **

Blaine sourit. C'était typique de Kurt, et il savait que c'était une fausse déclaration. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil, et s'en alla rapidement, laissant Blaine seul avec ses pensées.

Tout à coup, des footballeurs de son lycée s'approchèrent de sa table. Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir, puis l'un d'eux prit la parole.

**- C'était quoi cette déclaration à l'autre tapette, miss ?**

**- C'était rien, lâchez moi, merde.**

**- T'es un marrant toi. Tu crois qu'on lâche les mecs comme toi ?**

Blaine se leva, ramassa ses affaires, et commença à partir.

Le joueur de foot qui lui avait parlé s'approcha de sa table, prit son café, ramassa l'argent qu'il avait laissé pour la serveuse, et le suivit.

**- Eh, l'homo ! Reviens ici !**

Blaine se retourna.

**- Je vous ai dit de me laiss…**

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Joey lui avait lancé son café à la figure. Lui et son équipe commencèrent à rigoler, et s'éloignèrent quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir lancé une pluie d'insultes à Blaine.

**- Heureusement pour toi qu'il était froid**, dit le capitaine en partant.

La serveuse, une femme assez âgée, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit des serviettes. Il les saisit, la remercia, et sortit du café, pour s'épargner l'humiliation de devoir se nettoyer la figure devant des dizaines d'inconnus et des personnes de son lycée.

* * *

Assis au volant de sa voiture, Kurt se repassait sans cesse sa dernière entrevue avec Blaine en tête.

Il n'était jamais comme ça d'habitude. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, il allait de l'avant, et il l'aidait dans les moments où il n'allait pas bien. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait changé. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais Blaine n'était pas décidé à en parler. Il avait beau le pousser à le faire, ce dernier ne voulait pas. Il voulait essayer de gérer ce qui lui arrivait seul, ce que Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il gara sa voiture devant le salon de coiffure, entra, et s'assit dans la salle d'attente.

Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Blaine et une idée horrible traversa son esprit. Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Blaine ne ferait jamais ça.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça… possible.

**- Kurt Hummel ?**

**- C'est moi.**

**- Bonjour. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. **

Kurt suivit la jeune femme, et s'installa sur le siège. La jeune coiffeuse alla chercher ses produits, et il sortit son portable. Il appela le téléphone fixe de la maison de Blaine, espérant tomber sur sa mère, mais personne ne répondit. Il laissa donc un message, et commença à chercher le numéro de portable de Cristina. La jeune femme revint, et Kurt posa son téléphone.

Qu'il appelle maintenant où dans une demi-heure ne changerait rien.

* * *

Blaine arriva chez lui. Il avait mis 20 minutes à faire le chemin du retour, évitant les grandes rues où il pourrait être vu dans cet état.

Il sortit ses clefs, poussa la porte, posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il enleva son tee shirt, but un verre d'eau, et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Le point rouge clignotait, il y avait un message. Il appuya dessus, et entendit la voix de son meilleur ami retentir dans la cuisine.

« _Bonjour, Madame Anderson. C'est Kurt Hummel… __Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup mais je vous appelle pour vous parler de Blaine… Il m'inquiète un peu ces jours-ci… Alors si vous pouviez oubliez votre guerre inutile et injustifiée contre lui et aller lui parler, ça me rassurerait, et je suis sûr que vous aussi. Vous êtes sa mère après tout, et je sais que vous l'aimez, au fond. »_

Blaine se sentait mal à présent. Kurt avait su lire en lui, en quelque sorte. Mais sa mère ne devait pas être mise au courant. Il ne l'aimait pas, et il se foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui.

Il monta dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche.

* * *

Kurt sortit du salon de coiffure, et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'installa sur son siège, et se regarda pendant de longues minutes dans son miroir. Il avait l'impression que cette jeune stagiaire avait raté quelque chose dans sa coupe, mais quoi ?

Il secoua sa tête. Il devait s'occuper de Blaine. Après avoir attrapé son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Cristina. Sans réponse. Il rappela, toujours sans réponse.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendus, les parents de Blaine pensant que leur fils entretenait une relation avec son meilleur ami.

Depuis le coming out de Blaine, un dialogue de sourd avait pris place au sein de la famille, ses parents ne comprenant pas ce qui était selon eux le choix de leur enfant.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, et Kurt s'inquiétait que cela puisse avoir eu des répercutions sur l'attitude de Blaine. Il s'inquiétait pour celui qu'il aimait, et compris à ce même moment qu'il aurait dû le lui dire bien avant.

Il se mit alors en route, voulant enfin prendre son destin en main.

* * *

Cristina gara sa voiture dans l'allée, et entra dans la maison. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, près de celles de son fils, et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva son téléphone, qu'elle avait oublié en partant. Elle l'alluma, et reçut un message lui indiquant que Kurt avait essayé de l'appeler 2 fois.

**- Encore lui…** lança-t-elle sans vraiment le vouloir.

Elle décida de l'ignorer, et posa son téléphone sur la table. Elle entra dans le salon, s'approcha du téléphone fixe, ne vit aucun nouveau message, et alla s'installer dans son canapé avant d'allumer sa télévision, et de s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

En haut, Blaine sortit de son bain, se sécha, et entra dans sa chambre. Il enfila son costume, et s'assit sur son lit, attendant le bon moment, le moment où il serait prêt.

* * *

On toqua à la porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Cristina se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle aperçut Kurt, l'air préoccupé, tambouriner à sa porte. Après de longues secondes d'hésitations, elle se décida à aller ouvrir.

**- Madame Anderson…**

**- Que veux-tu ?** répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

**- Vous n'avez pas eu mon message ?**

**- Quel message ?**

**- Sur votre téléphone fixe…**

**- Et bien apparemment non. Encore une fois, que veux-tu ?**

**- Je m'inquiète pour Blaine. Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment, et surtout aujourd'hui… J'ai peur pour lui. **

**- D'accord, j'irai le voir. Au revoir !** déclara-t-elle en lui fermant la porte à la figure.

**- Attendez !** supplia presque Kurt.

Cristina ne se retourna pas, et retourna dans son fauteuil, sans écouter le conseil de Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se leva, et se dirigea vers son tiroir. Sous une pile d'affaires scolaires, d'écharpes, et de matériel inutile, il trouva un petit révolver, qu'il s'était procuré il y a quelques jours. Il s'en saisit, et retourna s'assoir à l'arrière de son lit, attendant, encore une fois, le moment où il aurait jugé bon de quitter ce monde.

* * *

Kurt, décidé à trouver son ami à tout prix, n'était pas décidé à repartir comme il était venu. Il sonna à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Cristina, exaspérée, vînt lui ouvrir, en le menaçant d'appeler la police pour « harcèlement ».

**- Vous allez raconter quoi ? Que j'ai sonné pour venir voir mon meilleur ami ? **lança-t-il en la poussant pour pouvoir passer.

**- Tu veux faire quoi ?**

** - Prendre soin de lui ! Faire ce que vous, sa mère, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire à cause de vos préjugés totalement cons et dépassés ! Il se sent seul, vous comprenez ? Il a besoin de vous ! Alors faites quelque chose et montez le voir ! **

Cristina lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

**- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, compris ? Je le sais très bien. Quand il sera majeur, il partira. D'ici là, il vivra comme je l'entend. Et s'il n'est pas content, il n'a qu'à partir maintenant, on ne l'en empêche pas. **

**- Vous êtes pitoyable…**

Kurt recula, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

* * *

Blaine sortit de son lit, alla chercher une chaise, la positionna face à son miroir, et s'installa dedans. Il tenait dans sa main droite un cadre avec une photo de Kurt et lui, et dans l'autre son révolver. Il embrassa le cadre, et porta le revolver au niveau de sa tempe.

* * *

En bas, Kurt n'écoutait plus les remarques de la mère de Blaine, et avançait tranquillement vers l'escalier. Il se préparait à tout lui dire, à retrouver son ami tel qu'il l'était avant, et à vivre une belle histoire avec lui.

Mais tous ces rêves allaient être brisés d'une seconde à l'autre.

Alors qu'il entamait la montée des escaliers, un énorme bruit le glaça. Cristina s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, et un long silence s'installa dans la maison. Tout à coup, Kurt se mit à crier. Il explosa en sanglots, et courait pour rejoindre la chambre de son ami, suivi de Cristina, qui priait pour son fils en pleurant.


	2. You're Fuckin Perfect, To Me

**- Et ils m'ont trouvé. Ils ont poussé la porte, et ils m'ont trouvé. J'étais là, assis sur ma chaise, et je tenais le pistolet dans ma main. Le bruit m'avait déchiré les tympans et je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai même pas trouvé la force de tourner la tête pour les regarder, mais je savais que c'était eux. Qui d'autre ? **

**- Et qu'ont-ils fait ?**

**- Kurt s'est approché de moi. Il m'a pris l'arme et l'a posée sur mon bureau. Ma mère s'est assise sur mon lit, et n'a rien dit. Kurt non plus, il m'a juste pris la main, et l'a tenue pendant de longues minutes. Puis il a observé la pièce, et à trouvé l'impact de la balle. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, mais rien n'est sorti. Je voulais lui dire, vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils m'ont demandé de me lever, et je les ai suivis. Ils me tenaient une main chacun, peut être pour éviter que je tente quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils m'ont emmené jusqu'à la voiture de Kurt. Il m'a installé derrière, ma mère à côté de moi, et il a pris le volant. Il conduisait trop vite, il grillait des feux rouges. Et il pleurait. Et moi aussi, je pleurais. **

**- Et une fois arrivé à l'hôpital ? **

**- Une équipe spécialisée m'a pris en charge. Kurt n'a pas pu venir, et ma mère n'a pas tenu à être présente. Ils ont passé plusieurs jours à essayer de me faire dire pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Tout ça n'allait que faire empirer ma souffrance, et je cherchais à l'éviter. Du moins, sur le moment.**

**- Et ton père ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?**

**- Il n'est pas venu me voir. Et je n'avais aucun message de lui. Depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai du le voir… 2 ou 3 fois. **

**- Il n'est pas venu te voir à cause de ton homosexualité… C'est ça, Blaine ? **

**- Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis que j'ai tout avoué à mes parents… **déclara le jeune homme, en commençant à pleurer.

* * *

Blaine descendait les marches une par une, très lentement. Il savait qu'une partie de son futur allait se jouer une fois qu'il serait arrivé en bas. Il avait mal à la tête, et ne se sentait pas très bien, mais c'était sans doute dû au stress.

Kurt l'avait préparé à ce moment, lui avait donné des conseils, mais ne lui avait pas dit quoi dire. Ca devait être les mots de Blaine, ce serait les plus sincères et les plus vrais.

Il alla dans la cuisine. Il but un verre d'eau, puis se regarda dans la glace.

_« Tu es qui tu es, et l'avis des autres ne changera pas la personne que tu es. Tu as appris à t'accepter, à te voir comme ça, et tu te fous de l'avis des autres. Tu es heureux comme tu es, ils seront heureux pour toi aussi, et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. »_

Blaine se répétait ces mots dans sa tête, mais il ne les pensait pas. Il voulait juste se donner du courage.

Son portable vibra. Il le sortit et vit s'afficher un message de Kurt, lui disant que tout se passera bien et qu'il pensait à lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il ne le serait jamais, le rassura.

Il respira un grand coup, et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses parents étaient installés sur le canapé, regardant une chaîne d'informations. Il prit la télécommande, et baissa le son de la télé. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face d'eux, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Ses parents se regardaient bizarrement, et se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les vit en train de le fixer, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis commença à parler.

**- J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, et que je vous cache depuis des années. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire alors… Ecoutez moi jusqu'au bout. Après, vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez.**

Sa mère hocha la tête, tandis que son père commençait à perdre son sourire.

**- Pour être honnête, j'ai peur de votre réaction, et les mots ont beaucoup de mal à sortir…**

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

**- Ca fait des années que je vis dans le secret, le déni, le mensonge… Tout ça, c'est… C'est à l'intérieur de moi. Je vis avec ça. Depuis des années, et c'est dur. Je souffre. Vraiment. Parce que j'y pense constamment. Du matin au soir. Quand je me réveille, quand je suis au lycée, avant de m'endormir, quand je vous croise… **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! **demanda sa mère.

**- Tais-toi, s'il te plait.** **Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as trouvé en pleurs dans ma chambre ? Tu m'avais demandé ce qu'il se passait, et je n'avais pas su quoi te répondre. Alors tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, et tu m'avais énoncé tout un tas de raison. Tu m'avais demandé si je m'étais fait frapper, si j'avais mis ma copine enceinte, ou encore si j'avais des problèmes au lycée. Et je m'étais tu, te laissant dans ton incompréhension. Tu t'étais levée, puis tu es revenue. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? **

**- Que je serais toujours là pour toi…**

**- Que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Et ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence à mes côtés. J'ai encore du mal à accepter le fait que je doive vous annoncer ceci, étant donné que ce n'est pas une faute grave en soi. Mais il faut le faire, je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je dois donc… Il faut que je vous le dise. **

Des larmes commencèrent à couler du coin de son œil. Il sentait que sa vie allait basculer dans les prochaines secondes, que c'était, en quelque sorte, la fin d'une époque. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, sa vie allait devenir meilleure, car il se sentirait libéré, ou au contraire bien pire. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, et un long silence précéda sa phrase.

**- Papa, Maman, je… Je suis plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes… Je suis même… Pas du tout attiré par les femmes. Je suis homosexuel. **

Son père se leva tout à coup, mais Blaine n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir.

**- Papa, reste ici. **

**- Pourquoi je resterais écouter déblatérer une personne qui me dégoûte au plus haut point ?**

**- Parce que tu n'as pas eu besoin de dire à tes parents que tu étais hétéro ! J'ai besoin de le faire, moi, et vous m'aviez promis que vous m'écouteriez jusqu'au bout ! Il me faut du courage pour faire ça ! Beaucoup plus de courage que ce que tu penses ! Alors rassis-toi, et écoutes moi !**

Il revint alors s'asseoir, à côté de Cristina qui pleurait à présent. Elle avait perdu tout sourire, n'avait dit aucun mot, et sa mine sombre en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

**- Ce n'est pas un choix ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez mais sachez que ça s'est imposé à moi il y a déjà des années. Je ne l'ai pas décidé. Je sais que vous vous faîtes une mauvaise idée de l'homosexualité, mais c'est juste une préférence sentimentale, alors essayez d'oublier vos clichés. J'ai souvent entendu vos commentaires sur les gays à la télé, ou ceux de mes amis, et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Mais maintenant je prends ma vie en main en vous disant ça. Je pourrais enfin la mener comme j'en ai envie, sans avoir honte de la personne que je suis. Je n'aurais plus à me cacher de vous, et c'est le principal. **

Il regarda ses parents. Son père chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **

**- Ca ne te regarde pas. Toi, ne me parle plus. Tu me déçois tellement… Tu m'as dit ça pourquoi ? Tu espérais que je te soutiendrais ? **

**- C'est ton rôle de père…**

**- Mon rôle de père s'arrête maintenant. Je prendrais soin de toi tant que j'en suis obligé, puis tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie. N'espère pas qu'on puisse se reparler un jour. Tu as pris ta décision. **

**- Je n'ai rien décidé ! Je le subis ! Et crois moi, tout serait bien plus facile autrement ! **hurla Blaine en pleurant.

**- Je ne cautionne pas ça. Dieu ne cautionne pas ça. Et ta mère ne le cautionnera pas non plus, **répondit son père d'une voix glaciale.

**- Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi… J'ai besoin de vous… **supplia Blaine.

Mr Anderson fusilla son fils du regard, puis il quitta la pièce. Tout à coup, il se retourna, et hurla :

**-Cristina ! **

Sa femme se leva, effrayée, et lança un léger regard à Blaine avant de rejoindre son mari en vitesse, ayant peur de sa réaction.

Le jeune homme, effondré, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait dans son corps. Il se repassait la conversation dans la tête, et ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il était à la fois content d'avoir tout avoué, de s'être libéré de ce poids, de s'assumer, mais il regrettait aussi. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas le moment de tout leur dire, mais en même temps, le bon moment ne se serait jamais présenté.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle réaction de ses parents, surtout de son père.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, silencieux, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il pleurait encore, et il poussa un cri de rage. Un cri déchirant, mais qui l'avait soulagé. Il éteignit les lumières, et, au bout de quelques heures, finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**- Ils se sont levés, et ils sont partis. Ils m'ont laissé seul. J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais je n'en avais pas la force. **

**- Oh mon Dieu… C'est horrible… **déclara Kurt, prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à réconforter Blaine, mais il voulait se donner l'impression qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il avait attendu toute la soirée de la veille que son meilleur ami l'appelle, et puis il avait compris. En arrivant, il avait trouvé Blaine allongé sur son lit, en larmes.

**- Tu sais… C'est peut être inutile, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là. Et je le serais toujours. Pour te soutenir, pour t'aider à t'accepter, pour essayer de te faire penser à autre chose, à prendre la vie du bon côté et oublier cette mauvais épisode. Tes parents finiront par revenir, ils comprendront que tu es une personne merveilleuse et que tu leur manques terriblement. **

**- Et si… Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ? **demanda Blaine d'une petite voix, suppliante.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Son ami avait l'air tellement… faible. Il chercha ses mots pendant de longues secondes, avant de répondre en hésitant.

**- Eh bien… Peut être qu'ils ne méritent pas que tu fasses autant attention à eux. Tout ça voudra dire que tu vaux mieux qu'eux, et que tu t'en sortiras sans eux. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ils t'aiment, et c'est juste qu'ils sont sous le choc. Crois-moi, tout ira bien. **

**- J'y crois plus, Kurt. Si t'avais entendu la violence des propos de mon père, et si t'avais vu ma mère partir quand il l'a appelée… Elle m'a lancé un regard tellement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu me faire comprendre mais… On aurait dit qu'elle me demandait pardon pour son comportement futur. Mais peu importe, j'ai compris qu'ils ne m'accepteront jamais tel que je suis.**

**- Blaine, est-ce que tu t'acceptes, toi-même ? **demanda Kurt en lui prenant la main.

**- Je…** **J'ai du mal à me faire à tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas nouveau, je sais que je suis gay depuis des années, et si je leur ai dit c'est que j'en suis sûr mais j'ai encore… J'essaye encore de m'assumer en tant que tel. **

**- Je sais que c'est dur, et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose, mais avant de vouloir se faire accepter par les autres, il faut d'abord s'accepter soi-même. **

Blaine baissa la tête. Il semblait être au bord des larmes, mais il se retenait.

**- Merci, Kurt. Merci pour tout, **lui répondit Blaine avec un léger sourire.


	3. Without You

**- Comment t'es-tu senti après cette soirée ? **

**- Mal, très mal. J'avais l'impression que… Que je n'aurais jamais le droit d'être moi-même. Que si eux ne m'acceptaient pas, personne ne le ferait. J'avais ce sentiment bizarre qui m'empêchait de me projeter dans le futur. Ce sentiment que… Que je ne trouverais jamais le bonheur. Que je ne pourrais jamais me promener dans un parc en tenant la main de l'homme que j'aime, que je ne pourrais pas répondre « C'est lui, il est là. C'est avec lui que je partage ma vie, c'est à ses côtés que je me couche tous les soirs, et c'est grâce à lui que je souris chaque matin, que je trouve la force d'avancer » quand on me demanderait qui fait battre mon cœur.**

**- Tu sais, les mentalités évoluent. Peut-être pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais, que vous le voudriez tous, mais petit à petit, elles changent. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des gens pour te descendre, te dire que tu ne vaux rien, mais crois-moi tu es plus fort qu'eux. **

**- Je ne suis pas fort… Ce que j'ai fait le montre bien. J'ai perdu toute force d'avancer, de me battre.**

**- Rien que le fait d'avoir fait ton coming out prouve que tu l'es, Blaine. Tu as une vie très dure, et tu es là, tu vas continuer à te battre.**

**- Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Mes parents me manquent, le temps où la vie était facile me manque. Les choses simples me manquent.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « les choses simples » ? **

**- Les choses qui paraissent dérisoires, auxquelles personne ne fait attention mais qui constituent un ensemble important. Vous savez, quand… Quand on regardait la télé ensemble, quand ils m'appelaient pour me dire de me tenir prêt pour aller au cinéma, ou quand je leur racontais ma journée le soir pendant le repas… Je crois que c'est ce qui me manque le plus, ces repas. Ils sont devenus tellement froids depuis… **

**- Je te comprends Blaine, mais essaye de faire face à…**

**- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Regardez, vous avez des enfants ? **

**- Oui, 2 filles.**

**- Quand vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous allez vous asseoir autour d'une table avec ces 2 filles et votre femme, qui vous aura préparé quelque chose de bon à manger. Vous écouterez vos filles vous raconter, pour l'une, qu'elle a eu une bonne note en chimie, ou pour l'autre qu'elle a gagné son important tournoi de danse. Vous faites ça depuis combien de temps ? 10 ans ? C'est devenu normal pour vous, vous n'y faites pas attention. Quand je rentrerais chez moi après cette séance, je trouverais mes parents sur le canapé, et je me ferais réchauffer quelque chose au micro-ondes. Et c'est comme ça depuis des mois…**

* * *

Autour de la table se tenaient les parents de Blaine, ses quatre grands-parents, ainsi que son oncle et sa tante avec leur fille, Jeanne.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le coming out de Blaine. Il n'avait pas reparlé à son père, et sa mère était juste venue en fin d'après-midi dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien dit à la famille car ils voulaient rester « dignes », et qu'il allait devoir faire bonne figure devant les invités.

Il était donc là, assis en bout de table, à côté de son oncle et de sa cousine, silencieux. Il échangeait des messages avec Kurt depuis le début de la soirée, et ne participait pas à la discussion. Son portable vibra.

_« Courage. La soirée passera vite. »_

_« Je sais pas… Tout le monde me lance des regards bizarres. Il faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose. »_

Son grand-père paternel, John, lui lança tout à coup :

**- Alors, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu nous raconte ? Tu as l'air triste.**

**- Rien de spécial… **déclara Blaine, avant d'attraper à nouveau son portable.

_« Leur dire quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'ils me laissent tranquille après. »_

**- T'as des problèmes avec ta petite copine ? **reprit John avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Non. Tout va bien, je suis juste… fatigué.**

**- On me la fait pas, Blaine. Tu as des problèmes au lycée ? **

Son portable vibra à nouveau. Il le regarda, puis répondit simplement :

**- Non, vraiment, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. **

**- Il est malade, le petit ? **demanda John en tournant la tête vers Cristina.

**- Pas que je sache…**

**- Blaine, il y a un message de Kurt qui te demande si tu vas nous dire quelque chose ce soir ou si tu attends un peu, **dit soudain Jeanne, tenant le portable de son cousin dans ses mains.

**- Nous dire quoi ? **demanda son oncle.

**- Rien, **coupa Cristina. **Jeanne, donne-moi ce téléphone. **

La petite fille s'exécuta, puis revint s'asseoir à sa place. Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Blaine. Il ne remarqua que celui de son père. Sa haine contre son fils semblait grandir de secondes en secondes.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis se leva, et demanda :

**- Vous trouvez que j'ai changé ? **

Les invités se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, avant que sa grand-mère maternelle prenne la parole.

**- Non, mon chéri. Pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ?**

Blaine hésita. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et tout le monde sentait que quelque chose avait dérapé dans la famille.

**- Parce qu'apparemment papa et maman oui...**

**- Monte dans ta chambre, **déclara froidement son père.

**- Je ne vais pas me taire encore longtemps, **répondit Blaine d'un ton cassant. **Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent m'empêcher d'être qui je suis parce qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas.**

**- Monte dans ta chambre ! **répéta son père d'un ton violent.

Blaine se rassit sur sa chaise. C'était comme une sorte d'affront qu'il faisait à son père, mais il s'en foutait, car il n'avait plus rien à lui prouver.

Son grand père le regardait droit dans les yeux, et déclara :

**- Ne me dis pas que…**

**- Je suis homosexuel.**

John mit un coup sur la table, puis se leva et s'approcha de Blaine. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à Blaine et à toute la famille. Chacun se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais Blaine le savait déjà.

**- Tu veux me frapper ? Fais-toi plaisir. De toute façon ce coup sera sûrement le premier de plusieurs dizaines d'autre, je le sais. Alors vas-y, fais-le, si ça peut te soulager. Tu resteras toujours un être pitoyable et petit. **

John asséna une gifle à son petit-fils.

**- Vous êtes malade ?! **demanda la mère de Cristina, qui se leva tout à coup de sa chaise pour venir près de Blaine.

Elle le tira vers elle et lui prit la main. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, avant de se retourner vers John.

**- C'est vous qui mériteriez des claques…**

**- Et c'est vous qui êtes malade. **

**- Malade d'aimer mon petit-fils, et de l'accepter comme il est ? Malade de venir le réconforter quand son grand-père totalement fou le frappe alors qu'il n'a rien fait ? Vous vous rappelez quand il nous a demandé s'il a changé ? Eh bien, est-ce qu'il a changé ? Non, c'est toujours le même ! Il est comme nous l'avons toujours connu. **

**- Je n'accepterais pas qu'un jour un homme s'approche de moi et me demande si la tapette qu'il a vue se promener au bras de son homme la veille est bien mon petit-fils. Je n'accepterais pas que l'honneur de cette famille soit détruit de cette façon. **

**- Et moi, je n'accepterais pas que vous leviez ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus la main sur lui ! C'est encore un enfant, il n'a pas décidé cela, il essaye juste d'apprendre à vivre avec ça, et il espérait trouver du soutien en chacun de nous ! **lui répondit-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mamie… ? **

**- Oui, j'ai juste… Juste une petite douleur à la poitrine.**

**- C'est le choc. On sait tous que vous n'êtes pas aussi ouverte que ce que vous le prétendez.**

**- La ferme, **répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

**- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! **demanda Cristina.

Sa mère suait, s'essoufflait. Cristina se retourna vers son mari et son frère, puis elle comprit en voyant leurs regards. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

* * *

- … **Frères, aucun d'entre nous ne vit pour soi-même, et aucun ne meurt pour soi-même : si nous vivons, nous vivons pour le Seigneur ; si nous mourons, nous mourons pour le Seigneur. Dans notre vie comme dans notre mort, nous appartenons au Seigneur. Car, si le Christ a connu la mort, puis la vie, c'est pour devenir le Seigneur et des morts et des vivants. **

Blaine écoutait à moitié tout ce que pouvait raconter le prêtre. Assis au deuxième rang à côté de ses parents, il pleurait. Il avait perdu sa grand-mère, une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Elle avait été la seule à l'accepter comme il est. Il savait depuis toujours qu'elle l'accepterait. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et lui pour elle. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'elle soit morte. Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne la reverrait plus, qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus, que plus jamais ils passeraient des après-midi ensemble à parler de tout et de rien autour d'un café.

**- Maintenant, vous pouvez vous approcher pour bénir Mary, ou lui adresser vos derniers mots. **

Blaine se leva, et s'approcha du petit groupe qui attendait afin de faire ses adieux à Mary. Il resta là quelques minutes, attendant son tour, puis il s'avança vers elle.

**- Tu te rappelles le jour de mes 7 ans ? J'étais malade et on avait dû annuler la fête qu'on avait prévue. Mais tu étais quand même venue, et tu m'avais apporté un bracelet rose. Au début, j'ai été déçu de la couleur, mais tu m'as expliqué que c'était un bracelet porte bonheur que tu avais rapporté de loin, et que tu voulais me donner pour que tout se passe bien dans ma vie, et que je ne sois jamais triste. Et quelques années plus tard, tu t'étais étonnée que je l'aie toujours, parce que je t'avais raconté qu'on s'était moqué de moi à l'école un jour. Mon dernier instant de bonheur était à tes côtés. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'on a vécu, et je ne t'oublierais jamais.**

Une larme coula sur son visage. Il détacha le fameux bracelet de son poignet, et l'accrocha autour du poignet de sa grand-mère.

**- Comme ça, tu seras plus heureuse que les autres au Paradis, **lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. **Je t'aime mamie, énormément et pour toujours. **

Il se recula, et sortit de l'église. Il marcha quelques minutes, puis trouva un banc. Il s'assit, et leva la tête. Il savait que de là-haut, sa grand-mère était fière de lui.

Il se laissa emporter par l'émotion, et resta là quelques minutes, sans penser à rien. Tout à coup, sa petite cousine vint le sortir de ses rêves.

**- Mamie est avec Biscotte maintenant, **déclara la petite fille.

**- Oui… **répondit Blaine, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

**- Tu sais, l'autre soir j'ai entendu que tu aimais les garçons, **reprit Jeanne. **Tu devrais pas être triste. Lily et moi on est amoureuses et on est contentes. **

**- Tu as raison chérie. Si seulement c'était aussi facile… **

**- J'ai toujours raison, **lui répondit la fillette, avant de repartir vers ses parents.

Blaine sourit. Il se leva, se rapprocha de l'église, et eut encore une pensée pour sa grand-mère. Il sourit en la revoyant lui donner son bracelet, il y a 10 ans. Il repartit alors vers chez lui, en sachant qu'un ange veillait à présent sur lui.


	4. Never Can Say Goodbye

**- Tes parents t'ont… Parlé, après ça ? C'est une dure épreuve, et nous avons tous besoin d'un soutien. **

**- Vous y croyez, quand vous me demandez ça ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? **

**- Parce que ça paraîtrait normal, pour n'importe qui. Une mère demande à son fils si ça va quand il se blesse à un entraînement de foot, pourquoi elle ne lui demanderait pas s'il va bien après la mort de sa grand-mère ? **

**- Ils ne sont vraiment pas venus vers toi ?**

**- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?! **demanda le jeune homme, pleurant de rage. Il se leva presque sans le vouloir, mais ne sût que faire.

**- Blaine, rassis-toi. Je comprends ta douleur, et nous sommes là pour en parler, je suis là pour t'aider. **

**- Pourquoi je suis là ? Je veux dire, pas là avec vous, mais là, à devoir dresser un bilan de ma vie alors que je commence à peine à la vivre ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi en seulement quelques années, j'en ai enduré beaucoup plus que la grande majorité des personnes que l'on peut croiser dans la rue, tous les jours ? C'est tellement dur. C'est dur d'avancer, de continuer à sa rattacher à quelque chose. Alors oui, on est là pour parler de ma douleur, mais je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, **dit-il avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. **En fait, je mens. Je sais d'où elle vient. C'est… Elle vient de tout. Dans toute ma vie, presque tout n'est que douleur. Mes parents, mes « amis », ma famille, ma grand-mère, le lycée… Je souffre n'importe où que j'aille. Vous savez, sans Kurt, je ne serais plus là. **

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **

**- Vous le savez très bien. Ce jour-là, j'ai… J'ai tiré dans le plafond de ma chambre. J'allais le faire, j'allais me tuer. Mais j'ai pensé à lui, vous voyez. ** **J'ai pensé à tout ce qu'on avait vécu, et à tout ce qu'on allait rater. Vous me demandiez si mes parents m'ont aidé, et bien non. C'est Kurt. Il m'a aidé à passer le cap, à surmonter la mort de ma grand-mère.**

* * *

**- Je ne peux pas, Kurt. C'est trop tôt.**

**- Sors de cette voiture, Blaine. Ca te fera du bien de lui parler, crois moi. **

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**- Je peux rester là à te forcer à y aller, ou démarrer ma voiture et rouler tranquillement jusqu'au centre commercial en ce saint jour de soldes, **déclara Kurt avec un léger sourire.

**- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau nœud papillon… **

**- Raison de plus pour que tu ne viennes pas. Allez, dehors ! **lui répondit Kurt en rigolant.

Blaine descendit de la voiture, et regarda Kurt s'éloigner. Il reste planté là quelques secondes, se demandant si aller lui parler allait vraiment l'aider. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver ses mots, de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers les imposantes grilles.

Il avança dans l'allée, et se laissa aller à ses rêves. Il passa devant de nombreuses maisons, en regardant les noms sur les boîtes à lettres pour trouver la maison de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il marcha quelques minutes, puis arriva devant celle qu'il voulait trouver, celle de Mary Pearl. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis secoua la tête, et revint à la réalité. Il se trouvait devant la tombe de sa grand-mère, et en tournant la tête, il ne vit que d'autres tombes. Plus une seule maison, plus une seule boite à lettres.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la tombe de Mary, et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté. Il prit dans sa main un cadre représentant la vieille dame posé sur la tombe, et resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de simplement déclarer :

**- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé aux fleurs. La prochaine fois, promis.**

* * *

Kurt roulait depuis quelques minutes. Il avait très envie d'aller faire ces fameuses soldes, mais il avait quelque chose d'autrement plus important à faire. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait lui dire, ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il saurait au moment venu.

Il arriva dans le quartier résidentiel où habitait la personne qu'il venait voir. Il passa devant toutes les belles maisons alignées au bord de l'allée, avec leurs pelouses bien tondues et leurs jeux pour enfants, leurs niches. Il avança encore de quelques mètres, et arriva devant la maison qu'il cherchait.

Il sortit de sa voiture, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. D'extérieur, la maison était chaleureuse et accueillante, avec ses couleurs vives, sa végétation, et son salon de jardin. Mais Kurt savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il toqua à la porte, et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une femme vienne lui ouvrir.

**- Kurt… Quelle mauvaise surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, je n'ai ni fleurs ni chocolats. **

* * *

**- C'est Kurt qui m'a poussé à venir. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt. Pas prêt parce que ta mort m'a… choqué. Et dévasté. Tu étais là, avec moi, **déclara le jeune homme, d'une voix faible. **Tu étais là… Et tu es partie d'un coup. Tu m'as quitté. Je n'ai même pas pu… Te remercier, et m'excuser. Te remercier pour tout, mais surtout pour ce fameux soir. Ce fameux soir où même si tout le monde était contre moi, tu es restée à mes côtés. Malgré tout ce que pouvaient penser mes parents, John, ou même mes autres. Même s'ils sont restés silencieux, je sais qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins… **

Le jeune homme laisse passer quelques secondes, regardant dans le vide. Il pensait à tellement de choses en ce moment même. Tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait tant de choses à dire, et si peu de mots pour les exprimer.

**- Je voulais aussi m'excuser… Je sais que je ne devrais pas selon Kurt, mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ça de la tête, il faut que je le fasse. J'ai l'impression que… Que tu es partie par ma faute, à cause du choc. Pas que tu aies été choquée dans le mauvais sens, mais le choc de l'apprendre, le choc de voir John me lever la main dessus, d'avoir dû te soulever contre lui. Je suis désolé, mamie…**

Blaine baissa la tête, et respira. Soulagé d'avoir enfin parlé, il resta là, assis à côté de la tombe de sa grand-mère. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se contenta de dire :

**- Je voulais te dire tellement de choses… Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt. Kurt ne viendra pas me chercher avant une heure, alors je vais… Je vais rester à côté de toi.**

* * *

**- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Vous êtes ensemble ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il est devenu comme ça, j'en suis sûre.**

**- Non. Il vous a déjà dit qu'il ne l'est pas « devenu », comme vous dites. Il l'a toujours été, vous devriez l'accepter. Maintenant répondez moi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée savoir ?**

**- Qu'il est gay. Vous ne le sentiez pas ? Vous n'avez jamais vu qu'il ne regardait pas les hommes et les femmes de la même façon ? **

**- Et même si c'était le cas ? J'aurais du faire quoi ? Aller vers lui et lui dire « Salut, chéri. Je sais que t'es gay, et ça ne me dérange pas. C'est ton choix de préférer les abdos d'un homme au sourire d'une femme. Si tu préfères les aventures sans lendemain, tant pis. Je n'aurais pas de petits enfants, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es. » ?**

**- Bien sûr que vous auriez dû aller vers lui **! **Surement pas en disant ça, mais en essayant de le rassurer, de le soutenir, de lui dire que tout se passerait bien et que vous seriez toujours là pour lui ! Il en avait vraiment besoin !**

**- Et bien non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer, pour n'importe qui. Etre homo, c'est un péché. S'il veut essuyer les critiques de toute notre société, il peut ! Mais pas avec moi derrière lui. **

**- C'est vraiment ce que ce pensez… ? **

**- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir me prendre la tête avec toi…** déclara Cristina en soupirant.

Au même moment, elle vit la voiture de son mari arriver dans l'allée. Elle s'affola tout à coup. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle reprit :

**- Kurt, tu dois t'en aller, vite. Passe par derrière. **

**- Je n'ai pas fini. **

**- Et bien moi oui, **dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Cristina se tut, et Kurt en fit de même. Quelques pas se firent entendre, puis la porte claqua. Tandis que les pas se rapprochaient du salon, Cristina se reculait. Tout à coup, le père de Blaine arriva dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Kurt.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? **demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale.

**- Monsieur Anderson, je suis venu vous…**

**- Ne prononce pas un seul mot de plus. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les gens comme toi, **répondit aussitôt l'intéressé. **Je vais devoir te reposer la question, Cristina ? **

**- Il était juste venu nous parler de Blaine, **répondit sa femme, visiblement terrorisée.

**- Je n'ai pas été assez clair à leur sujet ? **demanda l'homme en s'approchant peu à peu de sa femme.

**- Oui…** **Je suis désolée, Richard. Il n'entrera plus ici… **bégaya Cristina d'une petite voix.

Kurt était pétrifié. La façon dont il s'adressait à elle, la peur qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, il comprenait maintenant tout à propos de cette femme. Son hostilité, le fait qu'elle n'accepte pas Blaine. Il vit Richard arriver devant Cristina, et la regarder droit dans les yeux. La femme baissa la tête.

**- Regardes-moi quand je te parle ! **hurla Richard en la frappant.

**- Je suis désolée…** articula-t-elle en pleurant.

**- Sors d'ici ! **répondit-il en lui assignant un second coup sur le visage.

La jeune femme recula pas à pas, avant de courir vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Kurt était terrorisé. Il restait là, près du mur, attendant de voir comment allait se dérouler la suite.

**- Que fais-tu toujours là ? Non, en fait, ne répond pas, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ni toi ni un des gens de ton espèce. Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais te ramener chez moi, et essayer de nous convaincre d'aller vers Blaine après en avoir fait une tapette ? Tu l'as vraiment cru ? Tu as cru aussi que nous allions croire à votre discours, où vous vous plaigniez de ne soi disant pas avoir choisi d'être comme ça, que ça vous dégoute de devoir coucher avec des mecs ?**

Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train d'écouter ça. Il voulait répondre, partir, faire n'importe quoi, mais il avait trop peur.

**- L'homosexualité est un sujet qu'on n'a aborde pas, et il y a une raison à cela. Cette raison c'est qu'ici, comme ailleurs, on n'accepte pas les pédés. Blaine était parfaitement au courant. Il a fait son choix, et j'ai fait le mien. Il vit ici tant que nous somme obligés de le garder, puis il partira. Et il ne nous reverra jamais. **

Quelques secondes passèrent, secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Kurt.

**- Maintenant, sors. Et ne reviens pas. Jamais. Et dis à ta copine de ne pas essayer de venir vers moi. **

En quelques instants, Kurt était déjà dehors. Il démarra le voiture, et roula jusqu'au cimetière, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait vraiment compris à quel point l'avenir de Blaine allait être dur à construire, et combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se remettre du mal causé par la violence des paroles de son père.


	5. Just Call My Name (Part 1)

**- Tu as l'air vraiment attaché à Kurt…**

**- C'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Il est là pour moi au quotidien, et pourtant il a des tas de problèmes, vous savez. Mais il oublie tout et il essaye de me remonter le moral, de me donner le sourire. J'aimerais être comme lui, avoir sa force.**

**- Tu es fort, Blaine…**

**- Vous savez ce que c'est, d'être fort ? C'est de supporter tous les commentaires et les moqueries des gars du lycée depuis 2 ans, de ne jamais baisser la tête, de toujours rester fort, de répondre aux attaques. Kurt ne se fait pas marcher sur les pieds, moi oui. Quand il marche dans les couloirs du lycée, il fait abstraction de tout ce qu'il peut entendre. Il a eu le courage de s'assumer, de regarder les gens dans les yeux, et de leur dire qui il est. **

**- Tu l'as eu aussi. S'ils le savent, c'est que tu as eu ce courage aussi. **

**- Quand je leur ai dit, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de ce que je disais. **

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **

**- J'ai juste… J'ai juste senti que je devais le faire. Je ne l'ai même pas vraiment dit clairement, mais à cet instant je crois que n'importe qui aurait agi comme moi. La situation était tellement… Tellement tendue, et je ne pouvais juste… Je ne pouvais pas laisser Kurt seul.**

* * *

Assis au fond de la classe, Blaine attendait la fin du cours d'Histoire. Il dessinait sur une feuille, pensif. Il avait perdu toute envie de travailler depuis quelques semaines. Il n'y arrivait plus, en fait. Trop de choses l'en empêchaient. Il regarda par la fenêtre : il pleuvait. Il planta son regard dans le vide pendant quelques minutes, avant d'être tiré de ses rêveries par la sonnerie. Enfin. Il pouvait respirer. Il rangea sa feuille dans son trieur, mit ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit de la classe. Il se dirigea vers la salle du Glee Club, et s'appuya contre le mur, en attendant que leur répétition soit finie.

A cet instant, Rachel Berry achevait un énième solo. Après quelques applaudissements, le professeur autorisa les jeunes chanteurs à aller déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Kurt sortit en dernier.

**- Tu ne chantes jamais ? **

**- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Et oui, pourquoi ?** demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

**- Je ne sais pas… Tous les jours, je viens t'attendre, et tous les jours j'entends cette petite brune ou l'autre petite brune hispanique chanter.**

**- C'est parce que ce sont nos meilleures chanteuses… **

**- Tu es meilleur qu'elles, **protesta Blaine.

**- T'es gentil, **lui répondit Kurt, visiblement content que Blaine soit fier de lui.

**- On va manger ? **

**- Je te suis, **conclut le jeune homme.

* * *

Les deux amis faisaient la queue à la cafeteria depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ils se racontaient leur matinée, et Kurt essayait de décrocher un sourire de Blaine. Quand leur tour fût passé, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une des dernières tables restantes.

**- J'ai oublié de prendre les sauces, **déclara Kurt.

**- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, **lui répondit Blaine.

Le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Kurt enleva sa veste, mais quelqu'un lui arracha des mains. C'était Joey, le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée.

**- Rends-moi ça ! **hurla Kurt.

**- Rends-moi cette table. **

**- Elle était libre, cherches-en une autre. Maintenant rends-moi cette veste !**

**- Je vais peut être m'en servir de serviette en fait… **lança Joey, ce qui fit rire son équipe aux éclats.

**- Ce que tu peux être drôle ! **

**- T'as vu ça, la vicomtesse. Allez, dégages de là, c'est ma place !**

**- Je ne crois pas, **répondit fermement Kurt.

Au même moment, Blaine revenait, et comprit en voyant les Titans entourer leur table qu'il y avait un problème.

**- Tu veux quoi, Joey ? **

**- La table de toi et ta copine, **répondit l'intéressé, déclenchant de nouveaux rires.

**- Parles lui mieux, **lâcha aussitôt Blaine.

**- Et toi, parles moi mieux aussi ! **déclara Joey en s'approchant de Blaine.

**- Pourquoi tu n'attends pas qu'une autre table se libère ?**

**- Tu m'as déjà vu attendre après quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Anderson ? **

**- Tu n'auras pas cette table, **répondit calmement Blaine.

**- J'ai toujours ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas toi ni l'autre homo qui m'en empêchera !**

**- Tu lui parles mieux ! **hurla Blaine.

**- Blaine, arrête…** glissa Kurt.

**- Tiens donc, t'es un gay toi aussi ?**

**- Ne racontes pas de conneries…**

**- Tu ne le dément pas en tout cas, **lança Joey.

** -Et même si je l'étais, ça changerait quoi ? **demanda le jeune homme.

**- Oh, en fait ça ne change rien.** **C'est juste que, je n'aime pas les gays, parce que mon oncle a quitté ma tante. Pour aller avec un homme. Donc j'ai du le frapper, et je me suis retrouvé à passer quelques mois en maison de redressement. C'était sa faute, on est d'accord ? **dit-il en se tournant vers les joueurs de son équipe.

**- T'as raison, Jo ! **répondit immédiatement l'un deux.

**- Merci Paul. Tu vois, **dit-il en s'approchant de Blaine, **comme l'a souligné Paul, c'était sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas être homo, merde ! Conclusion, miss ? **

**- Je… **balbutia Blaine.

**- Tu dégages, en vitesse. **

Mais Blaine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'avança vers la table, tira une chaise et s'assit. Il posa les sauces sur la table, pendant que Kurt le regardait fixement, et semblait vouloir lui dire de partir d'ici avant que Joey ne s'énerve.

**- T'as pas compris quoi, là ?! **hurla Joey.

Un silence de plomb régnait maintenant dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient braqués vers cette fameuse table, et tout le monde retenait son souffle. Que les gens soient avec d'accord avec Joey ou qu'ils veuillent soutenir Kurt et Blaine, personne n'osait parler.

**- Blaine, cette fois on s'en va, **murmura Kurt en se levant.

**- Ecoutes la, ma jolie, **déclara le footballeur.

**- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Ni Kurt, ni moi. **

**- Tu l'as voulu. T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Toi aussi, tu n'avais qu'à pas être gay, tu as choisi ton camp. **

**- Tu me fais de la peine, Joey. **

**- Pardon ? **demanda l'intéressé en s'approchant de Blaine.

Blaine ne répondit pas, et Kurt lui prit la main pour le tirer vers l'extérieur.

**- Pardon ? **répéta Joey violement.

Une nouvelle fois, Blaine reste silencieux. Joey s'approcha alors de lui, et lui mit un violent coup dans la figure. La tension était immense, et personne ne bougea. Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt, et courut vers la sortie de la pièce.

**- Ce n'est pas le dernier, Anderson ! **hurla Joey en levant le poing.

Blaine traversa les couloirs du lycée, et sortit sur le parking. La pluie était battante, et il y avait de l'orage. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres devant soi. Blaine mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver sa voiture. Il était trempé, et ses larmes se confondaient avec la pluie qui déferlait sur son visage. Il sortit les clés de son sac, rentra dans la voiture, et resta là.

* * *

Kurt resta planté dans la cafeteria pendant quelques secondes, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaine avait annoncé son homosexualité, et, plus grave encore, que Joey l'avait frappé. Il s'était pris tellement de coups qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait. Il recula doucement, avant de se retourner et de courir à son tour vers la sortie de la salle.

Il se dirigea vers le casier de Blaine, espérant l'y trouver, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se rendit alors au bureau de Mrs Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation, mais elle était seule. Enfin, il alla dans la salle de Français, où Blaine avait son prochain cours, mais là encore, la salle était vide.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, et eût soudain l'idée d'aller voir dans la voiture de son ami, si elle était encore là. Il pleuvait encore à torrent, et il n'avait plus sa veste, mais qu'importe, il devait aller voir Blaine. Il courut donc dans le parking, et passa de longues nombreuses minutes à trouver la voiture de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de la voiture, et colla son visage à la vitre qui était du côté passager. Il toqua contre la voiture pour que Blaine lève la tête et puisse le voir. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Kurt déclara alors :

**- Blaine… C'est moi. Il pleut et… J'ai froid. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait… **

A l'intérieur, le jeune homme était écroulé contre son volant. Des larmes ruisselaient encore sur son visage, et il n'entendait que le son du choc de la pluie contre les parois de sa voiture. Il avait cru entendre les coups contre sa voiture, mais pensait avoir rêvé.

Kurt avait compris que la pluie couvrait le son de sa voix. Il mit alors des coups plus forts, et Blaine leva la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Kurt. Il déverrouilla la voiture, et Kurt ouvrit la portière. Il s'installa sur le siège, et resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de prendre la parole timidement.

**- Tu as été courageux, Blaine. Peu de personnes auraient osé faire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ce que tu fais depuis des semaines. **

Un long silence s'en suivit. Blaine n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis sur son siège, et regardait droit devant. Il attendait, simplement.

**- Parles-moi, s'il te plait, **reprit alors Kurt d'une petite voix.

**- Je ne sais ce que je suis censé dire… **articula Blaine.

**- N'importe quoi, ça t'aidera, **lui répondit Kurt d'une voix rassurante.

**- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver, Kurt… **

**- Tout se passera bien. Je suis là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas, et je le serais toujours. Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler, alors je vais juste rester là, et… Je vais attendre que tu veuilles le faire. Je suis là, **répéta le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers Blaine, et prit sa main. Il la plaqua contre sa poitrine, et regarda droit devant à son tour, attendant le moment ou Blaine serait prêt à se confier.


	6. And I'll Be There (Part2)

**- On est restés comme ça de longues minutes. Elles ne m'ont pas paru si longues que ça, en fait. J'étais bien avec lui. Et je sentais que sans avoir besoin de parler, il arrivait à me comprendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me suis tourné vers lui, et je lui ai juste dit que je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait. Je ne sais pas s'il s'était posé la question, mais j'avais l'impression que je devais y répondre. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir pris sa défense, malgré tout ce que ça a du impliquer. Il m'a simplement dit merci, puis il m'a demandé comment je me sentais.-**

**- Et que lui as-tu dit ?**

**- J'allais mal. J'étais fier d'avoir enfin pris le contrôle sur les évènements, mais j'avais toujours la pensée que ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma situation. Il ne manquait plus que ça, en fait. Vous savez, depuis que mes parents savaient tout, le lycée était le seul moyen de m'échapper, d'être… Pas bien, parce que c'était impossible, mais mieux que chez moi. Et à partir de ce jour, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus être tranquille, ni chez moi, ni au lycée. **

**- Comment ça se passait, au lycée ? **

**- Comme je m'y attendais. Comme ils faisaient avec Kurt. Je ne pouvais pas marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs sans entendre des insultes homophobes sortir de la bouche de beaucoup de personnes, je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans me faire pousser contre un casier par un des joueurs de l'équipe. Tout le monde me regardait comme une bête de foire. Et il y a ce garçon qui venait me voir tous les jours avec sa Bible pour me dire que je n'irais pas au Paradis parce que l'homosexualité était un péché…**

**- Il n'y avait pas quelques personnes qui te soutenaient, mis à part Kurt ? **

**- Ca parait incroyable, mais non. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelques personnes qui s'en foutaient, ou qui voulaient nous soutenir, mais l'homophobie était tellement présente qu'ils avaient probablement peur de se faire traiter d'homos, ou de tomber sur Joey…**

**- Ce Joey faisait vraiment la loi dans le lycée… ? **

**- C'est le genre de garçons à qui personne ne va chercher de problèmes. Il était populaire, faisait partie de l'équipe de sport. Il était respecté de tout le monde, et les quelques personnes qui cherchaient à avoir raison finissaient dans la poubelle à l'arrière du lycée.**

**- Il est revenu te voir ? **

**- Il m'avait prévenu, ce jour là. Quand je suis parti de la cafeteria, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas fini. Je savais qu'il le ferait, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à balancer des paroles en l'air…**

* * *

Assis au dernier rang de la classe, Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées. Le cours de Philosophie ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Les paroles de Mrs. Orwell résonnaient dans la pièce, sans arriver jusqu'à lui. Son regard passait d'un élève à un autre. Pas un d'entre eux n'était pas en train de discuter ou rigoler avec son voisin, alors que lui était seul, au fond de la pièce.

Depuis quelques semaines, presque plus personne ne lui adressait la parole. En du moins, pas pour lui parler sans vouloir l'insulter. Il passait ses journées avec Kurt, et ses cours seuls, car ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit, et vit s'afficher un message de Kurt.

_« J'ai fini les cours pour la journée. J'ai envie de passer te voir mais mon père à besoin de moi… Je crois que t'as Sport ? On se voit ce soir. Courage. »_

Le jeune homme posa son téléphone, sachant qu'un second message arriverait dans quelques secondes. Et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut le cas.

_« En fait je t'attend à l'entrée du lycée, dépêche-toi ! »_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Voir Kurt, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, lui faisait du bien. Il attendit quelques minutes, et la sonnerie retentit. Blaine plia ses affaires en vitesse et traversa le lycée au pas de course. Enfin, il trouva son ami assis sur un siège dans l'entrée.

**- Je t'attendais plus ! **s'écria le jeune homme en se levant.

**- C'était Orwell…**

**- Mais oui, comme toujours, **plaisanta Kurt. **L'après midi se passe bien ? **

**- Quand on voit que certains ont déjà fini les cours… **lui répondit Blaine en rigolant.

**- Je n'ai pas fini, **se défendit Kurt en regardant sa montre. **Et je suis déjà en retard à cause de toi ! **reprit-il avec un sourire.

**- Dépêches-toi alors, **dit Blaine en le poussant légèrement.

**- Viens chez moi après les cours ! **conclut le jeune garçon en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

Blaine sortit son téléphone, brancha ses écouteurs, et lança de la musique avant de s'éloigner vers la cour du lycée. Il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, en attendant la sonnerie. Quand ce fut le cas, il se dirigea lentement vers le gymnase. Comme il l'avait prévu, il arriva aux vestiaires en dernier, alors que tout le monde était déjà sur le terrain. Il enfila sa tenue, posa son sac dans son casier et s'avança vers le terrain pour deux longues heures d'athlétisme.

* * *

**- Dernière course ! Attention ! 3… 2… 1… Partez ! **hurla le coach Beiste.

Blaine effectua un excellent départ, et prit de l'avance sur ses 7 concurrents. La course se passa très vite, et il réussit à garder son avance pendant un bon moment, mais Joey le rattrapa à quelques mètres de l'arrivée. Blaine accéléra alors, et passa la ligne quelques secondes avant son adversaire.

**- 1 minute 34, Anderson ! ****Peters, 1 minute 37 ! ** s'écria le coach.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement, puis se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il but quelques gorgées, puis il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ces deux heures avaient été vraiment longues et difficiles, et il était soulagé qu'elles soient terminées.

Quand il y arriva, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer vers son casier. Il l'ouvrit, s'apprêtant à sortir son sac, mais une main vint refermer le casier violemment. Blaine se retourna, et vit Joey, torse nu, devant lui. Il y eut un silence impérial, puis le footballeur prit la parole.

**- Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu me mates ? **

**- C'est toi qui es venu, je ne t'ai rien demandé, **répondit timidement Blaine.

**- Ca fait des semaines que je me retiens de te frapper, mais tu m'as vraiment énervé aujourd'hui, demoiselle, **déclara Joey en cognant contre un casier.

**- Parce que tu n'es pas capable de courir plus vite que moi ? **

**- Exactement. Et aussi parce que j'en ai marre que tu nous mates depuis des mois.**

**- Je ne le fais pas, **répondit Blaine.

**- Qui s'est déjà fait mater par miss Anderson ? **demanda Joey en se retournant.

Comme Blaine s'y attendait, tous les joueurs répondirent positivement. Ils avaient peur de Joey, et le suivaient tout le temps.

**- Voilà, **conclut Joey, visiblement ravi de ces réponses. **Tu peux commencer à courir, je pense, **déclara t-il avec un sourire.

**- Pourquoi je partirais ? **

**- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Tu sais… Comme quoi le coup que je t'ai mis n'était pas le dernier, **répondit-il en s'approchant de Blaine doucement.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille ! **hurla Blaine en se reculant.

Joey lui attrapa le bras pour l'immobiliser. Il mit alors un violent coup dans la tête à Blaine, et le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière, contre un casier. Du sang coulait de son nez et du côté droit de ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, un second coup dans le ventre le fît tomber au sol.

Le jeune homme resta au sol de longues secondes, et entendit les autres rigoler. Il se releva péniblement, et se retourna vers son casier pour prendre son sac, avant d'entendre Joey hurler.

**- Apparemment elle en veut encore ! A qui le tour ? **

Un jeune garçon imposant se détacha alors du groupe, et s'avança alors vers Blaine. Il lui arracha le sac des mains, l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle, et mit un coup de pied dans le torse à Blaine, ce qui le propulsa à nouveau en arrière. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur, avant qu'un autre joueur s'approche de lui pour lui donner un coup de plus dans la tête.

Blaine voulait se défendre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Quelque chose le brulait au niveau du torse, et il voyait une flaque de sang se former par terre, près de son visage.

L'équipe resta là quelques minutes, en rigolant et insultant Blaine, avant de partir en attendant du bruit. Blaine espéra que quelqu'un pourrait venir l'aider, mais c'était juste le concierge qui était venu éteindre la lumière.

Plongé dans le noir, il chercha à pouvoir sortir. Il promena ses mains sur le sol pour chercher des appuis, et elles se retrouvèrent pleines de sang. Il se releva, et fit lentement le tour de la pièce, en espérant cogner dans son sac, pour le retrouver. Au bout de quelques secondes, il mit un pied dessus. Il le ramassa, et s'éloigna des vestiaires.

Il traversa la cour à petit pas, son torse le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il était 18h30, et il ne restait personne d'autre que le concierge dans le lycée. De ce fait, personne ne remarqua son état. Il sortit du lycée, et entama la longue marche qui le séparait de chez lui.

* * *

Après une demi-heure de marche, Blaine arriva enfin chez lui. Il s'avança vers la porte, et hésita à rentrer, se demandant comment allaient réagir ses parents. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa la porte, et s'avança dans l'entrée.

En voulant monter dans sa chambre, il passa devant la cuisine, et sa mère posa son regard sur lui à cet instant. Elle voulait parler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle l'observa pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de baisser la tête pour retourner à sa salade. Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre, posa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Des gouttes de sang tombaient encore par terre. Il entra dans la pièce, et se regarda dans la glace. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Il prit un mouchoir, et le passa près de sa bouche pour s'essuyer. Il se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. Il resta sous l'eau pendant un long moment.

Quand il sortit, il enfila un pyjama, et regagna sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Il poussa la porte, et vit un plateau posé sur son lit. Il y avait des pansements, du désinfectant, et une pommade antidouleur, le tout accompagné d'un verre de jus de fruits. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, puis sourit légèrement. Il se soigna comme il put avec ce que lui avait apporté sa mère.

Enfin, il posa le plateau sur son bureau, et rentra dans son lit. Tout à coup, il se releva, et alla chercher son portable dans son sac. Il l'alluma, et vit 9 appels manqués de Kurt, et une vingtaine de messages.

Blaine retourna dans son lit, et laissa sortir ses larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il composa le numéro de Kurt. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami.


	7. Christmas Eve With You

**- Est-ce que ça c'est reproduit ? **

** -Non, je… Je séchais les cours de sport, et j'évitais toujours d'avoir affaire à Joey et sa bande. Ils continuaient à me pousser contre les casiers et à m'insulter mais… Je me laissais faire, et je ne répondais pas. J'avais trop peur. **

**- Ta mère est revenue vers toi, plus tard ? **

**- Non… Vous savez, je n'avais pas parlé à mes parents depuis des mois. Je me foutais de mon père, mais ma mère me manquait. **

**- Ca se passait toujours aussi mal, chez toi ?**

**- Oui. Et c'est dur d'en parler…**

**- Je ne te force pas à le faire, Blaine. **

**- Je suis là pour ça, pourtant, **répondit le jeune homme.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Blaine ne reprenne la parole.

**- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de savoir qu'en rentrant chez soi, vous n'aurez personne à qui parler. Personne à prendre dans vos bras. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de marcher dans la rue et de voir les autres familles unies à travers leurs fenêtres. **

**- Je peux le comprendre, Blaine…**

**- Je veux bien croire que vous y mettiez toute la volonté du monde, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas. **

**- Je sais que ce que tu traverses est dur, très dur, et qu'une personne de ton âge ne devrait jamais avoir à passer par là. Mais fais-moi confiance. **

**- Vous savez ce qui a été le plus dur ? **

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Blaine regardait le psychologue dans les yeux, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après quelques secondes, Blaine reprit :

**- Le plus dur, c'était la période des fêtes. C'était quand je rentrais chez moi, et que je voyais des enfants accrocher des guirlandes à leurs arbres, faire des jeux dans la neige, ou décorer leurs sapins. Mes parents n'avaient pas trouvé d'intérêt à fêter Noel, cette année. Alors la maison était restée vide, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait aucune magie, rien. **

**- Comment ça s'est passé, le soir du réveillon ? **

**- Ils sont sortis. Ils sont allés manger chez les parents de mon père… Heureusement, Kurt était resté présent. Il était toujours prêt à venir me voir, n'importe quand.**

* * *

Blaine regarda sa montre. Kurt avait déjà 15 minutes de retard, mais c'était habituel. Il en était déjà à son deuxième café. C'était le 24 décembre, et des milliards de personnes étaient en train de préparer le réveillon de Noel. Il aurait pu être une de ces personnes, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il était donc là, et attendait Kurt.

Le jeune homme poussa tout à coup la porte du café, et balaya l'établissement des yeux. Son regard se posa sur Blaine. Il s'approcha, et vient s'asseoir en face de lui.

**- Encore un peu et tu allais battre ton record ! **lança Blaine en rigolant.

**- Il fallait bien que je me fasse beau, **répondit Kurt avec un léger sourire.

**- Comme toujours.**

Une serveuse apporta un café à Kurt.

**- Ah, tu avais tout prévu ! **dit le jeune homme après l'avoir remerciée.

**- Comme toujours, **répéta Blaine.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir à la maison ce soir ? **

**- C'est gentil, mais je préfère vous laisser en famille… **répondit Blaine.

**- C'est comme si tu en faisais partie… **déclara Kurt avec un sourire timide. **Il y un changement de plan, en plus ! **

**- Ah bon ? **demanda Blaine, curieux.

**- Un village voisin organise un grand bal à partir de 21 heures. On n'y restera pas toute la nuit, mais tu peux te joindre à nous. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, tu sais. **

**- Je ne sais pas, Kurt… **répondit Blaine, hésitant.

**- Ca te changera un peu les idées…**

**- J'aimerais vraiment venir, être avec toi, mais… Je préfère vous laisser en famille, et puis je n'ai pas la tête à aller faire la fête…**

**- Tu me promets que tu passeras le nouvel an avec nous, alors ? **demanda Kurt.

**- C'est promis, **répondit Blaine avec un sourire. **Je sais que tu adores danser, je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt… **

**- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas moi le plus important. Je ne veux te forcer à rien, c'était juste une proposition. **

**- Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, **répondit Blaine.

Il prit la main de son meilleur ami par-dessous la table, avant de changer de sujet.

* * *

_Je revois la ville en fête et en délire, _

_Suffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie, _

_Et j'entends dans la musique les cris les rires, _

_Qui éclatent et rebondissent autour de moi, _

_Et perdu parmi ces gens qui me bousculent, _

_Etourdi, désemparé je reste là, _

_Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule, _

_Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras. _

Il y était allé, en fin de compte. Sans prévenir Kurt, pour lui faire la surprise. Il avait attendu le départ de ses parents, et était parti vers le petit village. Il était arrivé vers 21h15, et était étonné de voir autant de monde présent dès cette heure-ci.

Le village était magnifiquement bien décoré. Un énorme sapin était planté en milieu de la place, et de nombreuses personnes dansaient déjà autour. L'église du village était illuminée de belles lumières rouges, et des longues guirlandes étaient accrochées un peu partout. Toutes les maisons étaient décorées, les jardins étaient encore légèrement enneigés, et des faux animaux étaient positionnés un peu partout. On ressentait vraiment la magie de Noel.

Blaine s'était avancé doucement vers la foule, et s'était fait emporter dans la danse par une jeune femme. Tout le monde était joyeux, rigolait, chantait à pleine voix, et dansait, plus ou moins bien. Des centaines de personnes tournaient autour du sapin majestueux. Blaine était un peu perdu, et se demandait si c'était réel.

A la fin de la chanson, la petit blonde l'avait salué, puis avait changé de partenaire. Blaine regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il fallait chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Tout à coup, il se retourna, et vit Kurt, quelques mètres en face de lui.

La chanson _Listen _de Beyonce démarra. Blaine resta planté là, ne savant que faire. Kurt avançait à petits pas. Les autres couples tournaient déjà, et Blaine fut poussé dans les bras de son ami.

_Emportés par la foule, qui nous traine, _

_Nous entraine, _

_Ecrasés l'un contre l'autre, _

_Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps,_

_Et le flot sans efforts nous pousse, _

_Enchaînés l'un et l'autre, _

_Et nous laisse tous deux _

_Epanouis, enivrés, et heureux._

Blaine se recula légèrement, et se mit face à Kurt. Ils se mirent en position, et commencèrent à danser, se mêlant à la foule. Ils étaient pris dans le tourbillon, et tournaient dans un sens, dans l'autre, presque menés par les autres danseurs. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient heureux.

Blaine souriait à Kurt, qui lui essayait de rester debout tant il était dur de danser au milieu de cette foule. La chanson passa à une vitesse folle. Ils n'avaient pas totalement eu le temps d'apprécier ces instants magiques.

La foule applaudit. Les deux amis se reculèrent, et allèrent se mettre à l'écart des autres.

**- Finalement, tu es venu, **déclara Kurt en souriant.

**- Je n'arrivais pas à rester loin de toi… **répondit Blaine timidement.

**- J'ai vraiment… J'ai adoré danser avec toi, Blaine. **

**- Moi aussi, Kurt. J'ai rarement été aussi bien, et heureux, **lui répondit son ami d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un court silence. Blaine prit les mains de son ami, et s'approcha petit à petit de lui. Quand ils furent assez proches, il lui glissa dans l'oreille :

**- Joyeux Noel, Kurt. **

Le jeune garçon sourit, et tourna la tête vers celle de son ami. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

**- Joyeux Noel à toi aussi, Blaine, **reprit-il avant de déposer un second baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

Ce fut un instant magique. Ils auraient voulu n'être jamais séparés. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux. C'était leur premier Noel ensemble, et sûrement le plus beau de tous.

Tout à coup, un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. Blaine fût tiré de son rêve, et regarda son réveil. C'était le 24 décembre, il était 23h45. La sonnette retentit encore. Il sortit de son lit, et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'habilla, et descendit les escaliers. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir ici à cette heure-ci, mais cette personne n'était apparemment pas décidée à partir, au vu des coups de sonnettes qu'elle mettait.

Il alluma les lumières, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, et vit Kurt, avec une boite de chocolats.

**- Je n'ai rien pu trouver de mieux chez moi… **déclara le jeune garçon.

**- Et le bal ? Et ta famille ? **demanda Blaine, visiblement choqué de voir son ami ici.

**- Ils comprendront, **répondit Kurt en entrant.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il y eut un léger silence, puis Kurt reprit la parole.

**- J'y étais. Au bal. C'était vraiment** **bien. Les gens étaient accueillants, la décoration était majestueuse, mais il me manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. **

**- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu, Kurt. **

**- Je le suis aussi, **répondit son ami avec un sourire timide. **Maintenant, lèves-toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire faire ? **demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

**- Je t'ai dit qu'il me manquait quelqu'un…** répéta Kurt.

Le jeune homme prit les mains de Blaine, et les positionna sur son corps. Il fit de même sur celui de Blaine, puis il commença à chanter.

Blaine reconnut la chanson _If I Ain't Got You_ des les premières notes. Il se laissa emporter par la voix angélique de son ami, qui menait la danse. Ils étaient très proches, se regardaient dans les yeux, et se souriaient. Blaine était vraiment heureux, et bien dans les bras de Kurt. Les minutes passèrent très rapidement, et Kurt rajouta des paroles pour faire durer cet instant magique.

Quand il acheva sa chanson, ils restèrent immobiles, l'un face à l'autre. Ils avaient tellement de choses à dire, mais pas de mots. Blaine déclara alors :

**- Merci, Kurt. Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis jamais senti si… Si bien. **

**- Je t'avais dit qu'on danserait un jour, **lui répondit son ami.

Ils se tenaient toujours les mains. Ils se rapprochèrent, et Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras. Après des secondes d'hésitation, il déclara :

**- Je… Je t'adore, Kurt. **

Ce dernier sourit. Une larme coula sur son visage. Il serra Blaine encore plus, et aurait voulu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Il murmura alors :

**- Moi aussi, Blaine, **en laissant couler de nouvelles larmes.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, avant que l'horloge ne sonne le premier coup de minuit. Deux coups, trois coups. Les deux amis se séparèrent, et se sourirent. Quatre coups, cinq coups. Ils se mirent à courir, et se dirigèrent dans le jardin voisin. Six coups, sept coups. Ils passèrent par-dessus la barrière. Huit coups, neuf coups. Ils arrivèrent devant le grand sapin qui trônait dans le jardin. Dix coups, onze coups. Ils se prirent les mains, et se rapprochèrent. Douze coups. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils hésitèrent, ne sachant que faire. Enfin, Kurt fit le premier pas, et serra Blaine dans ses bras.

**- Joyeux Noel. Notre premier ensemble, **lui dit-il avec un sourire.

**- Joyeux Noel, Kurt. Le premier de beaucoup, **répondit Blaine.


	8. Lean On Me

_**Chapitre 8 : Lean on Me. **_

**On dirait que ce Kurt réussit à en faire plus pour toi en un simple regard que moi en toute une séance… **lança le psychologue, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Oh, et bien… Ca m'aide, de vous parler. Mais Kurt me comprend sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si on avait une sorte de… Lien. On sait quand l'autre ne va pas bien, ou quand il a des problèmes, avant qu'il ne nous en parle. **

**Comment l'as-tu connu ? **

**C'était il y a deux ans. Son club de chant avait organisé un rassemblement dans le gymnase. Il n'a eu que deux phrases en solo mais j'ai été tellement… Sous le charme de sa voix, que je suis allé lui parler après la représentation. Nous avons discuté un long moment, avant que je ne lui propose d'aller déjeuner. Les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés, et nous nous sommes rapprochés à un tel point que je ne pourrais pas être séparé de lui, à présent. Il est devenu bien trop important pour moi. **

Le psychologue le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse autant ? **

**Quand tu parlais de lui, tu avais un tel sourire… Ca fait du bien de te voir comme ça, je crois bien que c'est la première fois. **

Blaine sourit, et quelques secondes passèrent.

**J'aime juste parler de lui. Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Il trouve toujours le moyen de me surprendre, de me faire rire… Tenez, il m'a emmené à ce fameux club de chant, hier après-midi. Ca faisait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi… Bien. A l'aise. Que je n'avais pas réussi à oublier tout ça. D'ailleurs, je dois prendre un café avec lui après notre séance. **

Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, et trouva Kurt, assis sur son lit, en train de feuilleter un magazine de mode qu'il avait déjà sûrement lu deux ou trois fois. Le jeune homme leva la tête à l'arrivée de son ami.

**C'est… Extrêmement gênant, **lança Kurt, qui replongea immédiatement les yeux dans son magazine.

Blaine éclata de rire. Devant son regarde interrogateur, Kurt ajouta :

**Ah, oui… J'ai faire faire un double de tes clés, pour… Venir… M'assure que… Tu n'es pas tombé dans les escaliers, ou que tu n'as pas glissé dans ta douche… On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, tu sais… **

Il se leva, sortit une feuille de son magazine, et la tendit à Blaine, avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la porte.

**Apprends, cette chanson, je passe te chercher dans deux heures, **lança-t-il.

**Kurt, je ne sais pas… **

**Je t'ai entendu chanter sous la douche… **avoua Kurt.

**Je n'ai pas chanté, aujourd'hui… **lança Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt ouvrit la porte, et partit, en répétant :

**C'est… Extrêmement gênant. **

Après que son ami soit parti, Blaine regarda la partition. Il connaissait bien la chanson, et adorait la chanter. Kurt avait bien choisi, mais après la scène d'aujourd'hui, il sourit en se rendant compte que c'était tout sauf un hasard.

Il commença à chanter, et ne put s'arrêter.

_It's not a cry that you hear at night, _

_It's not somebody who's seen the light, _

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, _

_Oh Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _

La moitié du Glee Club était en train de pleurer, et l'autre moitié était au bord des larmes. Ils se levèrent tous, et applaudirent tous, ne sachant que dire après cette interprétation phénoménale de la chanson de Leonard Cohen. Après quelques minutes, le professeur s'adressa à la jeune star en devenir.

**Bravo, Rachel. Vraiment bravo. C'était une version vraiment… magique. Et touchante. Félicitations, tu as vraiment un énorme talent. **

**Je le sais, **répondit Rachel avec un sourire. **Mais ça fait très plaisir de l'entendre, alors merci beaucoup !**

La jeune femme revint s'asseoir parmi ses camarades, qui la congratulaient toujours.

Blaine, quant à lui, était pâle. Il se tourna vers Kurt.

**J'étais déjà sceptique pour passer après Rachel Berry pour une première fois, mais qui pourrait ne pas avoir l'air ridicule en passant derrière Rachel Berry qui chante **_**Hallelujah**_**, Kurt ? **

**Toi ! **répondit Kurt en lui attrapant les mains. **La chanson est parfaite pour toi, ils vont adorer ! Et je suis là, imagine qu'on n'est que tous les deux. Ca va aller, Blaine. Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue. **

Le jeune homme se leva, et alla s'installer sur un tabouret, en face de ses camarades. Kurt lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

**Je suis Blaine Anderson, et… **

Blaine s'arrêta quelques secondes. Ils savaient qui il était : celui qui avait tenté de se suicider. Celui qui s'était fait martyriser, et ridiculiser par Joey. Tout le monde le connaissait, même ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu. Il restera toujours celui qui a tenté de se suicider, celui qui est fragile, celui qui n'est pas stable. Il se reprit, et acheva sa phrase.

**Et je vais chanter **_**You give me something, **_**de James Morrisson. Essayez d'être objectifs, je… J'accepterai toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. **

Il se tourna vers les musiciens, et leur fit signe de commencer à jouer. Il ferma les yeux dès les premières notes. Ainsi, il pouvait être seul avec tout, et oublier une bonne partie de son stress.

Dès le début de la chanson, Blaine se détendit. Il se sentait bien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa tête que Kurt et la chanson. Vraiment, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il oublia son stress, les autres personnes, tout. Il se sentait bien, et ne remercierait jamais assez Kurt pour ça. Quand arriva le refrain, il rouvrit les yeux, et fit surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Tout le monde souriait, deux personnes s'était levées pour danser. C'était comme dans un rêve. Blaine prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se produire devant eux, et ce plaisir semblait être partagé. Même Rachel, la diva, avait l'air d'aimer la chanson.

Quand arriva le dernier refrain, ses camarades se levèrent, et s'installèrent à ses côtés pour terminer la chanson. Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine, et lui adressa un sourire. Il était content que son ami puisse enfin se détendre, et faire ce qu'il aime.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde alla se rasseoir. Le professeur applaudit, avant de s'approcher de Blaine, pour lui demander :

**Tu comptes nous rejoindre, j'espère ? Ta voix est superbe ! On ne peut pas se passer d'un chanteur comme toi pour les Régionales. **

**Je ne sais pas… **commença Blaine.

**Il dit oui, **le coupa Kurt. **Il a juste trop peur de voir ses rêves se réaliser, mais il le veut vraiment, j'en suis sûr. **

**Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous ! **lança Will.

Tout le monde se précipita sur Blaine, pour le féliciter, ou lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Rachel voulait même qu'ils chantent un duo. Kurt était resté assis sur sa chaise, sachant qu'il pourrait le faire plus tard.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et Blaine lui murmura des remerciements, en le lui rendant.

_We'll do it all, _

_Everything, on our own. _

_We don't need_

_Anything, or anyone. _

Assis autour d'une table à la terrasse d'un café, Kurt et Blaine discutaient de tout et de rien. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout se passerait bien.

**Comment ça s'est passé, avec le psy ? **demanda Kurt.

**Plutôt bien.** **C'est toujours dur d'aller là-bas, mais ça m'aide, je crois. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et du Glee Club. **

**En positif, bien sûr ? **répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

**Bien sûr que oui.** **Merci encore, Kurt. Ca 'ma vraiment fait du bien. Merci mille fois, tu es vraiment incroyable. **

**Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. **

**Non, **répondit Blaine. **Je veux dire, tu es le seul à être là pour moi, toujours, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive. **

**Je suis ton meilleur ami, Blaine, je suis là pour ça, **dit aussitôt Kurt en attrapant la main du jeune homme.

**Tu es bien plus que ça… **

_If I lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me, _

_And just forget the world ? _

Blaine inspira, et planta son regard dans celui de Kurt. Il avait toujours voulu le lui dire, et sentit que c'était le bon moment.

**Je t'aime, Kurt. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de gâcher notre amitié, mais je t'ai toujours aimé. J'aime passer chacun de mes après-midi avec toi, j'aime ta façon de rire de n'importe quoi, j'aime ton sourire… J'aime le fait que tu puisses me rendre un peu plus fou de toi chaque jour. Je t'aime, Kurt.**

_Forget what we told, _

_Before we get too old, _

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life. _

Kurt ne sût que dire. Il avait toujours attendu ce moment, et maintenant, il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Il serrait la main de Blaine de plus en plus fort à chaque instant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**Tu commences à me faire mal… **dit Blaine avec un sourire.

**Je suis désolé, **répondit Kurt, au bord des larmes.

**Kurt… **commença Blaine.

**C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, **avoua Kurt. **J'ai juste trop peur de voir mes rêves se réaliser, moi aussi. Mais je t'aime tellement, Blaine. **

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads. _

Le portable de Kurt sonna. C'était son père, qui lui rappela qu'il devait l'accompagner à un rendez-vous médical.

Devant la mine dépitée de Kurt, Blaine lui dit :

**Vas le rejoindre. Nous avons tout notre temps. **

**Je passe chez toi ce soir. Je t'aime, Blaine. Comme un fou. **

_If I lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me, _

_And just forget the world ? _

Blaine sourit, avant de répondre :

**Allez, vas-y, avant que je ne te retienne ici. **

Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de la vie des deux jeunes hommes.

Blaine regarda Kurt s'éloigner. Il était fier, et heureux d'avoir enfin pu lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il sortit un billet de son portefeuille, et le posa sur la table, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Cet après-midi allait être le plus long de toute sa vie.

_All that I am, _

_All that I ever was, _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, _

_They're all I can see. _

Blaine arriva à un passage piéton, et attendit que le feu passe au vert. Il se tourna vers Kurt, qui attendait, lui aussi. Mais le jeune homme était penché sur son téléphone portable. Au même moment, le voyant vers s'alluma. Blaine reçut un message, et machinalement, le lut pendant qu'il traversait la route. C'était une photo, de Kurt et lui se tenant la main, prise aujourd'hui, accompagnée d'une phrase inquiétante, qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_« Dis au revoir à Lady Kurt, l'homo ! »_

_I don't know where, _

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things, _

_Will never change for us at all. _

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Kurt, avant de crier son nom. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, laisse tomber son portable, et se tourna vers Blaine. Un éclair d'horreur traversa ses yeux, et Blaine resta immobile quand Kurt lui cria de faire attention, et de s'écarter de la route, avant d'éclater en sanglots et de courir vers lui.

Tout se passa très vite : Kurt se tourna vers le voyant, toujours vers, avant de voir la voiture qui lui arrivait dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le conducteur, et fur percuté par la voiture. Il fut propulsé en l'air, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

_If I lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world ? _

Kurt arriva auprès de Blaine en quelques secondes. Il était couvert de sang. Il hurla pour que quelqu'un appelle les pompiers, avant de se pencher vers Blaine, pour le supplier de rester avec lui.

**Ne pars pas, Blaine ! Tout va bien se passer ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime, Blaine ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a traversé… **

En quelques minutes, une foule s'était formée autour d'eux. Les pompiers arrivèrent, et écartèrent Kurt, qui se laissa tomber par terre.

Chaque seconde lui paraissait si longue, alors que la vie peut être tellement courte.


End file.
